comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mouse Guard
Mouse Guard is published by Archaia Studios Press. Price per issue is $3.50. Publication Dates Last Issue :Mouse Guard: Legends of the Guard Volume 3 #3: 13 May 2015 Current Issue :Mouse Guard: Legends of the Guard Volume 3 #4: 10 Jun 2015 Next Issue :none scheduled Status Series of mini-series. Characters Main Characters Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Mouse Guard: Legends of the Guard Volume 3 #4 Mouse Guard: Legends of the Guard Volume 3 #3 Mouse Guard: Legends of the Guard Volume 3 #2 Mouse Guard: Legends of the Guard Volume 3 #1 Mouse Guard/Labyrinth and Other Stories Mouse Guard: Legends of the Guard Vol. 2 #4 Mouse Guard: Legends of the Guard Vol. 2 #3 Mouse Guard: Legends of the Guard Vol. 2 #2 Mouse Guard: Legends of the Guard Vol. 2 #1 Mouse Guard / Rust Flip Book Past Storylines The Black Axe Legends of the Guard Winter: 1152 Mouse Guard: Winter 1152 #1 *Full issue online Fall: 1152 Collections Hardcovers *'Mouse Guard: Fall 1152' - Collects the first six-issue mini-series. "In the world of Mouse Guard, mice struggle to live safely and prosper amongst harsh conditions and a host of predators. Thus the Mouse Guard was formed: more than just soldiers that fight off intruders, they are guides for common mice looking to journey without confrontation from one hidden village to another. The Guard patrol borders, find safeways and paths through dangerous territories and treacherous terrain, watch weather patterns, and keep the mouse territories free of predatory infestation. They do so with fearless dedication so that they might not just exist, but truly live. Saxon, Kenzie and Lieam, three such Guardsmice, are dispatched to find a missing merchant mouse that never arrived at his destination. Their search for the missing mouse reveals much more than they expect, as they stumble across a traitor in the Guard's own ranks." - WorldCat - ISBN 1932386572 *'Mouse Guard: Winter 1152' - Collects the second six-issue mini-series. "In the Winter of 1152, the Mouse Guard face a food and supply shortage threatening the lives of many mouse through a cold and icy season. Some of the Guard's finest - Saxon, Kenzie, Lieam, and Sadie, led by Celanawe, the legendary Black Axe - traverse the snow-blanketed territories acting as diplomats to improve relations between the mouse cities and the Guard, and find themselves on a race against time to deliver crucial medicines. This is a winter not every Guard may survive..." - WorldCat - ISBN 1932386742 *'Mouse Guard: Legends of the Guard' - Collects Legends #1-4. "Inside the June Alley Inn, located in the western mouse city of Barkstone, mice gather to tell tales, each trying to outdo the other. A competition, of sorts, begins. The rules: Every story must contain one truth, one lie and have never been told in that tavern before. With the winner getting his bar tab cleared, fantastic stories are spun throughout the evening." - WorldCat - ISBN 1932386947 *'Mouse Guard, vol. 3: The Black Axe' - Collects The Black Axe #1-6. "Spins the tale of wise oldfur and longtime Mouse Guard member Celanawe, as he fulfills the promise made to young Lieam to detail the day his paw first touched the legendary weapon, the Black Axe. The arrival of distant kin takes Celanawe on an adventure that will carry him across the sea to uncharted waters and lands, all while unraveling the legend of Farrer, the blacksmith who forged the mythical weapon." - WorldCat - ISBN 1936393069 *'Mouse Guard: Legends of the Guard, vol. 2' - Collects Legends vol.2 #1-3? - *'Mouse Guard: Legends of the Guard, vol. 3' - Collects Legends vol.2 #1-4. - Trade Paperbacks *'Mouse Guard: Fall: 1152' - Collects the first six-issue mini-series. - WorldCat - ISBN 0345496868 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Artist/Creator: David Peterson. Publishing History First published in 2006. A black and white version of the first issue was self-published by Peterson though ComiXpres in 2005. Future Publication Dates News & Features * 05 Mar 2010 - Word Balloons: Artist-writer’s success inspires new spinoff * 12 Oct 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=23291 Archaia's Mouse Guard: Legends of the Guard] * 19 Apr 2009 - Animal Antics * 05 Mar 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=26431 David Petersen @ NYCC 2009: Mouse Guard] (video) * 26 Nov 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/110826-Mouse-Guard-Return.html David Petersen on Mouse Guard's Return] * 24 Nov 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=18927 David Petersen Talks Mouse Guard Return] * 01 Aug 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080801-MouseGuard.html A Man and His Mice: David Petersen on Mouse Guard] * 26 Feb 2008 - Process... (David Peterson) * 18 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comixology.com/podcasts/19/Mouse-Guard-with-David-Petersen Episode 18: Mouse Guard with David Petersen] (audio) * 25 Jul 2007 - 10 Questions with David Petersen * 25 Jul 2007 - [http://www.wizarduniverse.com/magazine/wizard/005300916.cfm The Mouse in Winter] * 27 Jun 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10990 Petersen Revisits His Rodents In Mouse Guard: Winter 1152] * 16 Nov 2007 - [http://www.comicbloc.com/index.php?option=com_content&task=view&id=727&Itemid=57 Fighting for Mouse Guard: An Interview with David Petersen] Links *Archaia Studios Press - Publisher's Website *Mouse Guard by David Peterson - Official Website *wikipedia:Mouse Guard Category:Adventure Category:Furry